DANCING ON YOUR BODY MY BODY
by ceci de shuuya
Summary: To get to finding true love is to suffer. This is how you achieve Aphrodi


Isa: hello

Ceci: we had asked for a Drabble

Isa: but had not had time for the damn exams

Ceci: but here is I hope you like it is my first afrodixendo Isa gave the dizclaimer

Isa does not belong to ceci inazuma eleven, when he finally belongs kido would mean no longer be

so overprotective of Haruna.

Ceci: but as that never happened then will never have inazuma eleven so that now belongs to

level 5! ¬ ¬ but only for now

Isa: ¬ ¬ beginning Drabble Jameis dedicated to regret the delay.

_**DANCING ON YOUR BODY MY BODY**_

It was 2 am, and our dear Afrodi was in a seedy bar. Alcohol was already causing in effect, the

reason for the rampant alcohol in his blood caused only what someone: Endo Mamoru.

Hey buddy do not you think you've drunk too much? - Said the bartender.

_But found no answer from Afrodi, only a faint sound which give me more whisky arctic_

I should have broken the heart so that you are taking it? 'said the bartender, he filled his glass

As alcohol.

I know you already sick of your stupid conversation! - Said the blond while paid and left.

_And so began his journey to Afrodi home. On arriving there he met with Endo who received him with his typical smile._

You're late, you've been waiting over 2 hours! - Said Afrodi Endo while trying to open the door of

his house.

Tell me again Goenji you have fought? - Afrodi said while looking at him.

Yes - endo whisper as he clung to the back of Afrodi.

I guessed I, come I can not afford to be alone now, said while

Holding his hand and pulled endo home.

**Do not know how many nights I would unveil**

**Do not know how many times you dreamed**

**Every morning you need ...**

_They entered the room, Endo was needed little kisses and bites the neck of Afrodi._

Sorry to use you well .- Afrodi said the while he removed his shirt.

**Today I bought a honey-scented roses**

**They are for every last one for your skin leafless**

**Loving you is the best thing that could happen …**

_Shortly after Endo Afrodi leaned back in bed, watching her body and said ..._

I do not mind just come to me when you get hurt. For this to make you mine, my sweet uke

Makes me the happiest person - Afrodi said as he threw his hands in Endo's underwear.

Afrodi - said while panting endo-beam Goenji forget - implored the little uke.

**The nights are not the silence kills me I'm missing your laugh,**

**your hands warm, your touch, that give meaning to my life**

**I need, really need to sin in your skin,**

**kiss your adventure your censure,**

**I need your body and your magic dancing in my body ..**

_Accelerated movement started by the seme, each thrust, each stroke of Afrodi for Endo was the _

_Demonstration of an unrequited love, because he knew that the Endo Afodi return with her _

_"Boyfriend", but he simply did not care; but he missed is that they will fight to get through one _

_Night with the uke._

I can not take more - said Afrodi while depositing his semen into the body of Endo.

_Both were breathing with difficulty, was more than obvious after that night of unbridled passion that just had._

_I kiss you all with your honey flavor_

_your kisses I love women more than yesterday_

_Rock This red lips another look ..._

_The nights are not the silence kills me I'm missing your laugh,_

_your hands warm, your touch, that give meaning to my life_

_I need, really need to sin in your skin,_

_kiss your adventure your censure,_

_I need your body and your magic dancing in my body …_

_It was morning, the sun hit the face of our beloved Afrodi, which I notice upon waking was alone in _

_that bed without his beloved Endo. So he got up and headed to the kitchen to get there he found a _

_note that said ..._

"I regret to make this, the most affected of all this is you. Always giving me all the love, while all I do is hurt you I promise that this will not happen again ..."

So this was your decision, damn goenji not know what you have - said as a tear ran Afrodi his cheek.

_He had already been a year, a year since I had Afrodi last seen._

And tell me then, you'll go Tokyo - Questions Midorikawa a very sad while eating ice cream.

If Midorikawa, there is nothing here for me, if you'll excuse me I have to pack my stuff - Afrodi said

as he walked away from Midorikawa.

_What we did not know was that the blonde get home would meet the ..._

What are you doing here, you should be with your future husband! - Endo said when he saw

Sitting outside his house.

Cancel the wedding - sad Endo said.

That, and you did - wondering intrigued demigod.

Because my heart told me I should be with the girl you love, and that kid was goenji - finished

speaking to him Afrodi kissed - this guy are you .- said in his usual smile.

Endo're a fool - he laughed - will better go and it's cold - said while his hand intertwined with the

goalkeeper.

_Whoever said love is easy, there are times where everything is believed lost, but no one knows _

_what cupid has prepared for us. For Afrodi their path to love and just started ..._

_THE END_

Ceci: I hope you like it jameis

Isa: again we regret that so far they're published

Ceci e Isa: matta ne…


End file.
